Iya Deh
by soo-iceu
Summary: Permintaan Seokjin dan Jawaban Taehyung. BTS/Bangtan Boys JinV/Taejin . Sekuel Gak Ah!


[Iya-deh... (Sekuel of Gak-Ah!); BTS; JinV; AU!School life.]

Warn! Alur masih gajelas. Typo(s) dan ngebosenin.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Masih bete lo? Kenapa sih emangnya?"

Taehyung melirik Seokjin disebelahnya. Sejak kejadian pada istirahat pertama tadi, ia jadi gugup sendiri kalau ada disebelah Seokjin.

"Gapapa."

"Lo kenapa jadi begitu sama gue? Gara-gara tadi istirahat pertama?"

"Menurut lo?"

Seokjin tertawa. "Yaelah gitu doang. Lagian gamungkin juga kali gue suka sama laki-laki. Gue nor to the mal. Lagian mana ada hubungan cowok sama cowok dilingkungan kita? Yakan?"

Entah kenapa Taehyung makin bete sama Seokjin. Kayak ada yang nusuk. Taehyung tidak suka saat Seokjin ngomong gitu. Rasanya... Sesak. Entahlah. Taehyung tidak mengerti.

Taehyung langsung menyeruput pop-ice stoberinya cepet-cepet dan langsung pergi duluan, meninggalkan Seokjin yang memandang punggung Taehyung bingung.

"Taehyung?!"

Taehyung tidak mendengar panggilannya dan menghilang dibelokan koridor.

Seokjin menggindikan bahunya. "Paling masih bete."

"Eeiy! Seokjin! Taehyung mana?"

"Ah! Jimin~! Kebetulan banget lo dateng. Taehyung baru aja pergi." Seokjin menyuruh Jimin duduk di bangku didepannya.

"Lo tau gak? Jeyhop sama Suga baru pacaran. Gue baru aja ditraktir. Gue kesini disuruh Jeyhop manggil lo sama Taehyung. Eh Taehyung nya pulang." Kata Jimin panjang lebar.

Seokjin belom ngeh apa yang Jimin omongin. "Ditraktir apaan? Dimana? Dalam rangka apa? Disana udah ada Namjoon emang?"

"Ditraktir apa aja. Di cafe depan tuh~ gue sih mesen mini pizza hahaha iya ada Namjoon. Ada Jungkook juga." Jawab Jimin sambil ngeluarin lolipop dari saku celananya.

"Dalam rangka apaan? Tumben amat tuh dua bocah pelit nraktir kita-kita."

Jimin mendengus. "Denger gak sih lo? Mereka, Jeyhop dan Suga baru jadian!"

Ngeng..

"WHAT?! JADIAN?!"

Jimin ngangguk. "Iyap!"

Seokjin menerjap matanya berkali-kali. Bahkan masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. "Lo gak bercanda kan? Apa gue yang mimpi?"

"Nggak, Kim Seokjin! Udah sana buruan ke cafe! Keburu mereka pulang lo gadapet traktir."

"Oke..."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Dapet ide darimana sih lo buat pacaran sesama jenis? Gila?!" Omel Seokjin, walau menyantap makanan hasil traktiran Hoseok (yang lebih sering dipanggil Jeyhop) dan Yoongi (yang lebih suka dipanggil Suga).

Hoseok mencibir. "Ngomel-ngomel tapi tetep makan. Yaelah gue udah lama sebenernya suka sama Yoongi. Gue juga tadinya ngerasa gila suka sama lelaki. Tapi dua hari kemaren, Jackson sama Jaebum jadian. Kenapa gue sama Yoongi enggak?" Kata Hoseok panjang, disambut oleh kernyitan dahi Seokjin.

Lalu, Seokjin muter bola matanya. Disekolahnya sudah ada dua yang miring orientasinya. Setelah ini siapa?

Jimin tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya membentuk garis yang melengkung. "Iya. Gue seneng banyak yang _miring,_ gue jadi pede buat nembak Jungkook minggu depan."

"HAH?! LO JUGA MIRING?!" Seokjin hampir keselek kalo dia gak cepet-cepet nelen ayam yang habis dia kunyah itu. Jimin ngangguk.

"Tunggu, gue gak ngerti. Kalo pacaran sama cowok... Siapa yang bakal jadi perempuannya?"

"Uke maksud lo?"

"Apaan tuh?!"

Hoseok menabok jidat Seokjin keras. "Polos banget sih."

Seokjin menepis tangan Hoseok kasar. "Gila lo. Biarpun setingkat, lebih tua gue tiga bulan dari lo! /anggep aja begitu/"

Hoseok menyengir. "Maaf, tapi sumpah lo kayak orang bodoh. Masa seme uke aja gatau." Kata Hoseok lagi. Seokjin melotot. "Apaan lagi tuh. Sebuah rumus fisika?"

Hoseok menepuk dahinya. "_Oon_. _Seme_ itu sebutan buat orang yang statusnya _top_ di hubungan _miring_. Kalo _uke _itu_ bottom_."

"Oh. Kalo lo sama Suga, siapa yang jadi uke?"

"Suga lah."

"Suga jadi _top_ buat lo? Hahahaha Jeyhop jadi _bottom_ nya loll~" tawa Seokjin dengan bahagianya. Sedangkan Hoseok dan Jimin masang tampang -_-"

"Suga jadi bottom, _idiot_. Makanya korek kuping pake linggis." Kata Jimin yang disambut dengusan Seokjin. Antara dengusan kesal dan _tengsin_.

Hening. Di cafe memang hanya tinggal Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jimin saja. Jungkook sudah pulang dengan Namjoon, sang kakak sepupu. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah di jemput kakak perempuannya. Taehyung? Yah, tadi bocah itu kan sudah balik duluan. Masih bete.

"Lo kapan ngegebet Taehyung?" Kata Hoseok tiba-tiba yang sukses bikin Seokjin tersedak.

"Lo gilㅡ"

"Yaelah! Tadi pas istirahat pertama kan, Seokjin udah nembak Taehyung keles. Lo gatau?"

"GOSIP DARIMANE TUH!"

"Gue dikasih tau Jongup. Nape? Emang bener kan?"

"Demiapa? Kok lo gak nraktir gue? Yah gue nyesel nraktir lo. Sini makanannya!"

Seokjin menarik piring makannya. "Borok sikut lo. Kagak, gue gak nembak dia."

"Bohong lo!" Jimin masih _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya. Sedangkan Seokjin melotot, dan Hoseok mengernyit. Yang mana yang bener ya.

"Duh yang mana yang bener? Seokjin ama Taehyung pacaran kagak?"

"IYA! / KAGAK!"

Jika ini adalah sebuah anime, maka dimata Seokjin dan Jimin mengeluarkan petir-petir serta laser.

"Udah sih udah. Alay kalian semua. Begini aja dibuat rempong."

Seokjin menelan suapan terakhirnya dan menghabiskan minumannya. "Kalo misalnya gue sama Taehyung jadian beneran, yang bakal jadi _top_ nya siapa?"

Pura-pura gak peduli, tapi Jimin ngikutin pembicaraan Seokjin.

"Kalo menurut tampang, ya Taehyung. Tapi gak juga sih. Tapi juga, kalo sifat ya otomatis elo, Jin. Soalnya Taehyung tuh polos banget, lucu lagi. Persis Jungkook." Kata Hoseok, _sok_ jenius.

Seokjin mengernyit. "Taehyung kan mukanya bayi banget."

"Yaudah, _seme_-nya elo deh." Ujar Hoseok.

Hening lagi. "Emang lo beneran mau nembak Taehyung, apa? Emang lo cinta sama dia? Enggak kan?"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Enggak sih. Gue gak ngerti gimana caranya biar cinta sama lelaki. Hehe."

Hoseok dan Jimin serentak pingsan saat itu juga.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Taehyung dengan wajah datar dan polosnya berdiri didepannya. Matanya menatap wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Gue bener-bener gak mood."

"Iya gapapa keles. Woles aja." Jawab Seokjin sambil lagi-lagi fokus sama novelnya. Taehyung mendengus.

"Seokjin jangan bikin gue bete lagii!"

Seokjin meletakan pembatas buku novel itu pada halaman yang tadi ia baca, menutup buku itu lalu menyimpannya dibawah laci meja. "Iya iya maaf."

"Baekhyun bikin ini buat gue tadi pagi sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia bikin banyak banget. Jadi gue bawa tiga kotak. Satu buat gue, satu buat lo, satu lagi buat... Kalo gak Jimin ya Hoseok." Kata Taehyung sambil nunjukin sandwich buatan Baekhyun yang udah pasti enak pake banget. Seokjin dengan senang hati menerima kotak makan dari Taehyung.

"Emang kemaren lo bete kenapa sih sama Baekhyun?"

"Gue kemaren hampir telat gara-gara dia. Pertama dia lupa bangunin gue. Kedua, dia malah asik teleponan sama pacarnya. Gue sampe nangis. Dan yang terakhir gue gak dikasih uang jajan! Untung uang jajan sisa-nya masih ada ditas." Cerita Taehyung, yang disambut angguk-anggukan Seokjin.

"By the way, Hoseok sama Suga jadian ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Iya! Lo sih kemaren balik duluan. Dia nraktir gue."

"Ah masa bodo. Yaudah gue duduk dulu ya."

Baru saja Taehyung akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ey Seokjin, kenapa kemaren ngomong gitu ke gue?"

Seokjin yang langsung ngeh sama topik pembicaraan Taehyung langsung tertawa pelan, tapi kesannya mengejek. Bikin Taehyung gedek. Jadi nyesel nanya itu.

"Habis lo jawab enggak ah enggak ah mulu. Hyoyeon nuna beneran nyariin lo. Nanti lo kerumah gua ya?"

"Yaudah."

Taehyung langsung pergi ketempat duduknya dan tidak memedulikan apa-apa lagi.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Katanya minggu depan?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, senyum terbahagia yang pernah terlukis di bibirnya.

"Gue gak tahan sama perasaan gua haha. Paling besok Seokjin nih."

Seokjin melirik malas pada Jimin. "Gue gak miring ya, sowry."

"Sok jadi Songyi lo." Ujar Hoseok.

Seokjin tertawa. Lalu mereka bertiga mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan.

"Halo Jiminnie, Hoseok-hyung, Seokjin-hyung."

"Hai Jungkookie." Kata Seokjin dan Hoseok.

Taehyung mengadahkan kedua tangannya didepan Jimin dan Hoseok. "Pe je."

Jimin sibuk mengelak sedangkan Hoseok langsung ngasih dua puluh ribu won pada Taehyung.

"Jungkook, ntar sore putusin aja." Ujar Taehyung yang dibalas pukulan Jimin. Taehyung tertawa. Jimin mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan sepuluh ribu won dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. "Tuh."

Taehyung tertawa sambil ngantongin duit dari Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Kenapa kalian bisa suka sama cowok sih?"

"Gatau. Lo juga bakal suka sama orang kan?" Kata Hoseok. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Iya tapi gak sama cowok."

"Liat aja nanti lo pacaran sama siapa. Btw gue Jimin dan Seokjin ke ruang musik dulu ya. Pen ketemu Juna seonsaengnim. Bye Jungkook, Taehyung!" Kata Hoseok.

Jungkook tertawa setelah ketiga cowok ngeselin itu menghilang. "Kenapa gasama Seokjin hyung aja lo?"

"Yekeles. Gue masih suka Sulli sunbaenim kali."

"Liat aja nanti lo jadian sama siapa."

"Iya."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Beneran nih?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya gugup. Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon ngangguk-angguk semangat.

"Tembak aja." Kata Namjoon.

"Ah yakali dah. Gak tega ah."

Ketiganya nepok dahi ampe bunyi. "Oon, maksud gue lo nembak dia, minta dia jadi pacar lu. Bukan nembak pake pistol bego."

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya lagi. "Yaudah deh."

Seokjin perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang menyirami tanaman dikoridor. Rajin amat emang guru sampe nyuruh anak murid yang dikasih hadiah peer setumpuk.

"Taehyung."

"Iya?"

"Jadi kerumah gue kan?" Kata Seokjin basa-basi.

"Gatau deh... Belom bilang ibㅡ"

"Ga nerima penolakan."

Taehyung mendengus. "Iya deh."

"Nanti temenin ke indoseptember dulu ya?"

"Iya."

"Nanti Hyoyeon nuna ngajak pesta eskrim bareng. Lo ikut ya."

"Iya iya."

"Jadi pacar gue ya. Gue gak nerima penolakan."

"IyㅡEH APAAN?!"

Seokjin tersenyum pada Taehyung yang masih masang wajah teridiotnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung speechless. Dejavu. Dia harus jawab apaan?"

"Heeyy jawab. Gue gak nerima penolakan tapi.

"Tapi..."

"Sst. Inget, jadi pacar gue dan gak ada penolakan."

"I-iya deh..."

**END-**

Bakal ada sekuel lagi soalnya ini gak jelas banget. Emang begini alurnya.

Oiya disini jin sama v masih pada belom ikutan miring. Jin cuma dipaksa doang. Mirisnya my taetae.

Akhir-kata, mind to review?

xoxo, sooiceu.


End file.
